Hollywood Fight Nights
by Bandit Enigmatic
Summary: A new wrestling promotion is starting up, one that promises extreme brawls and a unique product that people will enjoy. The roster is one that's sure to please, but they also seem to take kayfabe really seriously. These are the trials and tribulations of the most extreme wrestling promotion out there! This is Hollywood Fight Nights!
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the press conference for a new wrestling entertainment company. I am Vincent Kennedy McMahon, and to my left is TNA president Dixie Carter, and to my right is my daughter, Stephanie McMahon, and my son in law Paul Levesque." Vince McMahon spoke into a microphone in front of over a thousand people.

"We are here today to discuss a new wrestling promotion that is set to take the whole world by storm. This promotion will be like nothing you have ever seen before. It's nothing like the professional wrestling that you are used to. This promotion is sure to shock you, entertain you, gross you out, and coming back for more." Vince added on, with a huge smile on his face.

"The new promotion is going to change the pro wrestling world. It will be the next big thing. It's going to be in your face, and it's going to huge."

"This promotion is going to be huge, as my father just said. And it will change your mind when it comes to professional wrestling. This promotion is like no other, and that's the marketing strategy. That will give this promotion the competitive edge that so many promotions, including our own WWE brand of entertainment is lacking at times." Stephanie states, with a huge smile on her face.

"So many fans come up to me, or write me on Facebook and Twitter, asking me if we could bring the popular Attitude Era back, saying how they missed how gritty it was, and how we were forced to step up our A Game to stay ahead of WCW's Monday Nitro." Paul (AKA Triple H), states.

"With this promotion you will be getting that aspect back, but if you think this is going to be just like WWE's product in the late 90's you are very wrong."

"This product will make you remember why you love pro wrestling." Dixie speaks.

"Wrestling is supposed to be full of the unthinkable and unpredictable. And that's what this promotion is all about. And the concept of it, is unique, and a very welcome change of pace."

Vince smiles as the new wrestling promotion's logo comes up on the screen.

"On behalf of myself, Stephanie, Paul and Dixie, we present you Hollywood Fight Nights! A new brand of wrestling entertainment from WWE and TNA!"

The audience claps and cheers, but it's obvious that there are some pressing questions, and everyone was ready to answer them.

"You in the front with the navy blazer!" Vince calls out.

"So both the WWE and TNA have come together to form this new promotion. What does this mean for Raw, Smackdown, and Impact? And does this mean that WWE bought out TNA or vice versa?"

"The brands of Raw, Smackdown and Impact Wrestling, as well as all other brands of WWE and TNA entertainment will not be affected, and will continue to run as normal. And neither promotion bought out the other. This is simply a merger of both companies for the Hollywood Fight Nights brand, and the Hollywood Fight Nights brand only. WWE will not have any relations in any other TNA business, and likewise for TNA with WWE, except on the case of Hollywood Fight Nights."

"What company will Hollywood Fight Nights be labeled under, such as WWE Hollywood Fight Nights or TNA Hollywood Fight Nights?"

"It will be branded under it's own brand, just as Hollywood Fight Nights." Dixie answers, and gets an approving nod from Vince.

"Mr. McMahon, what made you and Dixie Carter team up to create this promotion?"

"We both wanted to try something different from the normal mold of wrestling entertainment. We both discussed concepts of new promotions, and when we were talking, we realized that we both wanted to create the same basic idea. So instead of us both creating like promotions, we decided to team up, and create Hollywood Fight Nights."

"Will TNA and WWE talent be on Hollywood Fight Nights programming?"

"We already have a roster of many former WWE and TNA talents, as well as new talents that you will get a chance to know. The only way to be sure is to watch and see."

"What will the programming be for Hollywood Fight Nights?'

"We will have 12 payperviews a year, available for order thru your cable or satellite provider. And we will have a flagship television show." Dixie answers.

"What info can you tell us about the flagship TV show, and what deal with what TV network do you have?

"Hollywood Fight Nights will have a 2 hour TV show on Monday Nights on TNT television. The flagship TV show will start at 8 PM. And it's simply called Hollywood Fight Nights." Stephanie answers.

"Do you feel like the show being on Monday will hurt Raw? If history tells anything, a rival wrestling show on Monday night on TNT is not good news."

Vince couldn't help but to laugh.

"That's the whole point. I'm no idiot, I know not everyone sits thru Raw. This gives them an alternative to WWE's Monday Night Raw. And it will give Raw a little competition. Competition is good. And I'm not losing anything this time around."

"What is the concept behind Hollywood Fight Nights?"

"Street fights to the extreme. Think ECW, backyard wrestling and lots of cage matches. Hollywood Fight Nights is all brawls and no rings. The only time this chaos will be contained is in a cage match. It's going to be extreme." Stephanie smiles.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"It's professional wrestling, honey." Dixie answered.

"When are we expected to see Hollywood Fight Nights on TV?"

"Next Monday." Vince answers without missing a beat.

"Next Monday? Isn't that a little too soon?"

"We need something big to take the world by surprise and this is it." Vince smiles.

"What can you tell us about the roster?"

"As I said before, former WWE and TNA talents, as well as new talents. And that's all I'm saying. If you want to know, you have to tune in next Monday."

The press conference soon ended, and Dixie, Paul, Stephanie and Vince went backstage.

"I think we got a decent reaction." Paul sighs.

"I just hope this isn't going to fail." Vince states.

"I really don't think it will. We have a great roster already, and the opening story line is going to be something people will talk about." Stephanie adds in.

"I can't have this fail me." Dixie shakes her head. "It's my last hope."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tonight...

There's gonna be a fight

So if you need a place to go

Got a two room slum

A mattress and a gun

And the cops don't never show

So come right in

Cause everybody sins

Welcome to the scene of the crime

You want it? Believe it

We got it if you need it

The devil is a friend of mine

If you think it's crazy

You ain't seen a thing

Just wait until we're going down in flames

We are...we are the saints

We signed our life away

Doesn't matter what you think

We're gonna do it anyway

We are...we are the saints

One day you will confess

And Pray to the saints of Los Angeles."

The opening music to Hollywood Fight Nights- Motley Crue's "Saints of Los Angeles" blares thru the speakers and an opening montage is played on the Titantron in the arena that was holding the first ever Hollywood Fight Nights TV broadcast.

The Los Angeles arena was surprisingly full- and very rowdy.

After the entrance montage happened, the arena went black. The crowd was gaping, confused on what was going on.

Then all of a sudden pink smoke comes up, and pyro goes off- in lightning bolt affect in pink and black.

Vinnie Vincent Invasion's song "Invasion" blares thru the arena, and plays for about a minute, until suddenly a group of 5 walks out from the entrance ramp, and to what was called "center stage", which was basically a steel ring, without ropes or turnbuckles.

There were 4 males and 1 female. One of the males was wearing a business suit, and was instantly recognizable among fans- the male in the business suit was none other than Paul Heyman.

"Hello, Los Angeles! I am Paul Heyman. And these are my new clients, who grew tired of that rockstar life. This is Pyrovasion. This beautiful woman is Casey Mendoza!"

Paul Heyman points to the tall, fit blonde, who had hot pink tips on the bottom of her hair and bangs. Her make up had a hot pink and black motif going on. She was wearing a pair of black spandex pants with a shiny hot pink lightning bolt going down the side. She had on a black shirt with a hot pink broken heart on it. She wore hot pink flat soled boots on her feet. She looked like Jem from Jem and the Holograms.

Casey waves to the crowd and smiles at them. She was really feeding off the energy of the crowd. The fans instantly knew that Pyrovasion was not a heel faction- just due to Casey's friendliness.

"The next person that makes up Pyrovasion is Nathan Morrissey!" Paul Heyman shouts and points to a tall, muscular man with long black hair who wore a pair of blue jeans, a black Sons of Anarchy shirt, black leather motorcycle boots and a leather jacket.

"This is Peter Axlrond!" Paul Heyman then shouts out, and points to a muscluar man with long red hair, who wore a pair of leather pants, an ECW shirt and black Converse high tops.

"And lastly, and certainly not least! This is William Astley!" Paul points to a tall, thin guy with long blonde hair that could rival an early Chris Jericho's. Peter donned perhaps the weirdest outfit of the faction. He had on a pair of black spandex pants with a hot pink stripe running down the side, a black tee shirt that said "DRUMMERS DO IT BETTER", a leather spike bracelet, and a pair of wrestling boots that looked right out of Bret Hart's closet.

"We are Pyrovasion!" Paul Heyman shouts.

The crowd cheers. They seemed to love Pyrovasion from the start. They fit the theme of the show. They resembled a 1980's hair metal band- and if anyone knew anything about 80's hair metal, bands of that time were known for Hollywood escapades and being very rowdy.

"Were here to ensure that Hollywood Fight Nights stay good, wholesome entertainment. We don't want this to go to trash!" Casey screams, and gets a nod from the rest of the Pyrovasion members, Paul Heyman included.

"We won't stand for any injustices in the system, man. Too many bands were killed due to buzzes and injustices." William speaks out.

"STICK IT TO THE MAN!" Some guy in the crowd screams.

"HE HAS THE RIGHT IDEA!" Nathan screams, and points to the fan who said that.

"Now can I get the whole crowd to say 'stick it to the man?' When I say go, say it!... GO!" Nathan screams.

"STICK IT TO THE MAN!" The crowd enthusiastically cheers.

Pyrovasion and the crowd bantered on and on, until they hear a wolf's howl come over the speakers.

Everyone looks shocked, even Pyrovasion, who looks at the Titantron collectively in hopes to get an answer.

The Titantron was lighted red, and had a huge black wolf logo on it- a logo that was very familiar to many WCW fans. The music was also very familiar to WCW fans, except this version had a heavy metal sound, rather than a rap sound.

The word "Wolfpac" appeared on the Titantron in Gothic styled font.

"Wolfpac is back, causin' mass destruction...Guess who's here the bad boys of wrestlin..." The song played.

The crowd went crazy and a "4 Life" chant started.

"Wolfpac?! What is going on?" One of the ring announcers, Motley Crue's drummer, Tommy Lee states.

"I wonder who they are, and what they want with Pyrovasion!" Another ring announcer, Motley Crue's singer, Vince Neil calls out.

"Something is about to go down." The third ring announcer, David Hasselhoff, observes.

Lex Luger lead the new Wolfpac out to center stage, and smirked.

Some members of the Wolfpac were familiar to the crowd, such as Lex Luger, Kevin Nash and Sting, but two were completely new.

"WOLFPAC IN THE HOUSE!" Kevin Nash screams into the microphone he took from Paul Heyman's hands.

"We are the Wolfpac! I'm Kevin Nash! This is our manager Lex Luger! This man is Sting, that chick is Sting's own personal ring rat turned wife, Glitter! And this kid is the next big thing to come to pro wrestling! He is Little Sexy! He is Kitt Knightmare! But you all call him Knightmare!" Kevin screams.

Pyrovasion looked at the Wolfpac with eyes full of confusion. What did they want?

The Wolfpac didn't change much from it's glory days in WCW, in terms of appearance.

Kevin Nash dyed and grew his hair back, and wore his original Wolfpac attire.

Lex Luger was noticeably smaller, due to recent health struggles- and that was the sole reason he had a non wrestling role. He donned black running pants, black and red running shoes and the generic red Wolfpac tee shirt.

Sting had his signature Wolfpac face paint on, and wore a black singlet with a red scorpion on the sides, with red wrestling boots, and a black Sting tee shirt with a red scorpion on it. He also wore black and red gloves with scorpions on them.

Sting's wife/personal ring rat wore identical face paint to Sting, had her blonde hair teased up like an 80's prostitute, and donned a huge red ribbon head band. She wore a black leather mini skirt, red fishnet tights, the same tee shirt Sting was wearing- but hers was cut into a crop top, showing off her scrawny figure. She wore red high heeled boots on her feet and a scorpion cuff bracelet on her right arm.

The newbie known as Knightmare or Little Sexy was dressed up just like Kevin Nash, but also had on a black leather jacket that looked right out of Guns N Roses' Axl Rose's closet circa 1988. He stood about 5 feet tall (being even shorter than the 5'2 Glitter), and looked like he weighed 90 pounds, soaking wet. He had long albino hair, and piercing light blue eyes. He had makeup done around his eyes that created the appearance of bruises. He looked no older than 21. In fact, he was only a few months shy of his 20th birthday.

The Wolfpac looked a little bit scary, and it didn't take time to learn that they were the heel faction in Hollywood Fight Nights.

"What do you guys want?" Peter asks, snatching the mic from Kevin Nash.

"What do we want?" Kevin screams, grabbing another mic from a camera man who so happened to have a microphone handy.

"Yeah, what do you delinquents want?" Peter asks, nodding his head.

"What we want is simple. We want Hollywood Fight Nights. This is our house." Kevin answers and gives a smile.

"No, no, no. We're not letting you, or anyone take over Hollywood Fight Nights." Casey cuts in.

"Oh, you just wait and see." Kevin laughs.

"Excuse me, but I don't know who you think you are, but you will not be talking to my clients, Pyrovasion, in that manner." Paul Heyman states.

"Well, excuse me- but you don't know who you're dealing with. You're dealing with the baddest of the bad. We're the Wolfpac." Lex Luger states, getting into Paul Heyman's face.

"The Wolfpac may have been considered a threat YEARS AGO, but come on." Paul Heyman laughs. "My clients are the dominant faction here."

"Don't underestimate the Wolfpac." Knightmare cuts in, revealing his voice to the world- very screechy and high pitched.

"You know what? I don't like wasting time arguing over useless crap. How about we settle this. Now." Nathan states, and tosses the mic.

The crowd cheers like crazy. Paul Heyman and Lex Luger hop off the center stage and watch from what was called "the main floor".

Pyrovasion and Wolfpac were soon emerged in an all out brawl that could only be described as pure chaos. And the crowd was loving every single minute of it.

"Both factions are really trying to make a name for themselves here. Tonight is the first ever broadcast of Hollywood Fight Nights, and it's crucial for these two factions to make their mark." Tommy Lee states, more than likely surprising the whole audience with intelligent talk.

"The Wolfpac was a part of the nWo in the 90's, and they were one of the most dominant factions. Can they prove that they haven't lost it? They added a new talent, who seems like a guy I'd be afraid to piss off." Vince Neil commentates.

"If I heard correctly, Knightmare's first name is Kitt? Like the car in Knight Rider? I bet he is just as annoying, from what I heard of his voice so far, and to quote the Knight Industries Two Thousand- 'if my calculations are correct, Michael'... I'm so freakin right." David Hasselhoff laughs.

"You think he has Turbo Boost?" Tommy Lee laughs, perhaps a little harder than he should.

"I really hope that he named his move sets after Knight Rider. It would be very entertaining."

"You got that right, Hoff!" Tommy Lee nods in approval.

The brawl goes on and on, until you see the Wolfpac standing tall, grinning at the members of Pyrovasion on the main floor, laying there.

"WOLFPAC IS BACK, BABY!" Kevin Nash screams.

"4 LIFE, MEANS 4 LIFE!" Knightmare screams.

"WOOOOOO!" Sting and Glitter scream in unison.

The cameras then cut to a backstage segment.

"I just don't know if I can face him again, after all these years, Lita." Marlena sighs, while talking to Lita.

The crowd goes crazy seeing Lita and Marlena.

"It's ok. You can do this. I have faith in you." Lita assures her, and places a hand on Marlena's bare shoulder.

"Are you ready for our match against Matt Hardy?" A voice chimes in.

Behind Marlena (who is dressed in classic 90's Marlena style), pops Goldust, who is also dressed in what was his signature outfit in the 90's- wig included.

"You scared me half to death!" Marlena screams.

"Sorry." Goldust states.

"Wait... you're saying you have a match against Matt Hardy?" Lita looked up, her eyes huge.

"Yeah."

"I think I have to leave now." Lita states, and tries to head out of the room, but literally runs into Matt Hardy instead.

"Long time no see." Matt simply states.

"Heh, yeah." Lita nods. "Well, it was... it was nice seeing you again. But I have to go."

Lita then makes a run for it.

"Huh. I wonder what her problem is." Matt states.

"I bet she had diarrhea." Goldust shrugs, and causes Matt and Marlena to have strange looks on their faces.

The cameras pan back to the center stage, and currently a tag team match that was set for one fall was happening.

Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian, who were still going under the "Bad Influence" name, were wrestling a new tag team called "Team 4:20" That was composed of Rob Van Dam and a newbie who went by the name of Alvarez.

Bad Influence picked up the win after a good 45 minutes of quality wrestling and it was announced that next week they would be facing Matt and Jeff Hardy.

The next match was that Goldust and Matt Hardy match.

Goldust came to the ring with some new entrance music- "Danger" by Motley Crue.

"About time he changed his entrance music to something good!" Vince Neil laughs, and sings along to his own voice.

"This match is a fight around the Twinkies match, sponsored by Hostess! The first person who steps on any of the Twinkies loses the match!" The ring announcer states, and points to the center stage, that was covered in Twinkies.

The match started, and for how stupid it seemed, it was actually quite hilarious. It lasted about 15 minutes, with Goldust losing, on account of Marlena slapping the center stage, and accidentally mushing a Twinkie.

"YOU JUST HAD TO SMUSH THE TWINKIE!" Goldust screams as he and Marlena head backstage.

"I WON THE TWINKIES!" Matt screams, and gathers the Twinkies for his own personal enjoyment.

The next thing that was shown was a live CM Punk promo, where he was standing against a Pepsi machine.

"I'm STRAIGHT EDGE. That means I'm BETTER THAN YOU. You think you have what it takes to be straight edge? Well it's more than a label. It's a life style. You have to live it, love it, live by it, and truly mean it. I don't want to tell you how to live your life, but I want to make sure that you are living it correctly. Straight edge means I'm better than you. It affects everything I do. Being straight edge means I'm better at everything, from my video game skills to my wrestling ability. Hardy, Sting, I know you're here. Come, let me teach you about being straight edge. If you can win against me in a match, I'll buy you a Pepsi."

The crowd went crazy over the CM Punk promo- and they started a CM Punk chant. However, CM Punk wasn't scheduled to wrestle until next week's broadcast.

The show ended with one hell of a main event. It was Bully Ray against Goldberg.

That match was a good old chain match, and the main floor was covered in barbed wire. It was an intense match, but Bully Ray managed to pick up the win.

"Thank you for being a part of the first ever Hollywood Fight Nights broadcast! See you all back next week!"

The crowd reacted fairly well to the show, and when it went off air for TNT, a dark match that was Matt Hardy vs Jeff Hardy happened.

So far it was off to a great start...

**Author's Note: I know some of the talents are currently on the rosters of TNA or WWE, but its a work of fiction. Use your imagination! I also do not own any of the song writers, or anyone that isn't Alvarez, Glitter, Knightmare or Pyrovasion (minus Heyman). **


	3. Chapter 3

After everything was finished, the entire Hollywood Fight Nights roster, including Vince McMahon, Dixie Carter, and the ring announcers, went out for a celebratory celebration at a local diner. (Stephanie and Triple H could not attend, due to them being at Monday Night Raw).

Vince McMahon rented out the whole diner, so there could be no interruptions and plenty of room.

"You all did a great job out there tonight. I'm proud of you guys." Vince McMahon states.

"You all killed it out there. You gave the people a reason to tune in again." Dixie nods.

"I really hope this becomes a success." Knightmare states, and if you looked closely, it was noticeable that he was shaking a little.

"Look, it's just like the first episode of Nitro. No one knew if it was going to flop or be successful. But it ended up being successful. Just have faith." Sting states, in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah, trust Sting on this one, bud." Lex Luger nods.

"I need this to work out, because I have nothing to fall back on." Knightmare states.

"You know I won't let you fail." Kevin Nash states, in a very awe producing moment.

"Besides, TNT signed us to a year television deal. So we have at least a year to keep pulling out this stuff." Dixie states.

"I can't believe I actually signed a deal with you again." CM Punk states, between sips of Pepsi.

"Same." AJ Styles laughs, and takes a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

"I can't believe I'm back in the pro wrestling world." Lex Luger sighs dreamily.

"I told you I would make it happen." Sting states.

"I thought you were just trying to make me happy by saying stuff."

"Lex, you know I'm not one of those idiots who's always just saying stuff."

"I'm seriously not expected to like wrestle wrestle right?" Glitter asks. "Because I don't want to be labeled as a Diva or Knockout."

"Don't worry, it's Hollywood Fight Nights. All you have to do is know how to punch and claw and stuff, that goes for you too, Marlena." Vince McMahon looks at Glitter and Marlena.

"I got that down." Glitter breathes a sigh of relief.

"So what's the storyline here between Pyrovasion and the Wolfpac?" Nathan asks, curious. No one got a set script, they were told that they would be told what was going on on a need to know basis.

"You two are going to feud, at least until the first pay per view." Vince McMahon states. "Probably longer."

"What are we going to feud about?" Nathan asks.

"You are both going to feud over the Hollywood Ultimate Kick Ass Faction Championship. And you will both fight for Hollywood Fight Nights, Pyrovasion fighting to keep it the way it is, and Wolfpac fighting for a hostile takeover."

"Who's gonna get the belt?" Kevin Nash asks.

"Not decided yet." Dixie and Vince McMahon answer.

"Now I'm actually curious, Knightmare." David Hasselhoff starts, between mouthfuls of cheeseburger. "What are the names of your moves?"

Knightmare smiles. "You'll love them." He takes a sip of his Mountain Dew and starts listing off his moveset.

"I have the Super Pursuit Mode, that's a running clothes line with clenched fists. I have the High Traction Drop Down, which is pretty much a chokeslam, where I run up to my opponent, jump up, clench their throat and well, chokeslam them. I have the Induction Coil, which is like the Sharpshooter or Scorpion Deathlock, except I lay them on their back and I coil up on their stomachs while holding the hold. I have the Alpha Circut, which is basically the Jackknive Powerbomb. And lastly I have an inverted DDT that's called the Molecular Bonded Shell."

"Ok, I don't know if you were talking about wrestling moves or features of the car on Knight Rider." Glitter laughs and gets a nod of agreement from Casey.

"They're my wrestling moves named after features of the Knight Industries Two Thousand, or KITT for short." Knightmare laughs.

"I like them." David Hasselhoff laughs. "Now, but explain why. I'm really curious."

"Well, my first name is actually legitly Kitt. K-I-T-T. I'm not fooling you. You seriously don't believe it, look." Knightmare states, and pulls out his wallet and his driver's licence and showed everyone his name.

"So were you're parents fans of the show?" David Hasselhoff asks.

"I guess they were. And I swear Knight is my mom's real last name. Even tho she goes by Lawless."

"Please tell me you don't drive a Trans Am." Nathan shakes his head.

"I have a black 1982 Trans Am, yes." Knightmare replies.

"You really should have a Knight Rider gimmick. When you leave the Wolfpac that's what you need to do." CM Punk laughs.

"Anyway, I figured, I was going to either go by Kitt, Skelekitt, Kitt Knightmare or Knightmare. So I figured, I should play up my name on my moves. I mean come on, Sting has that whole scorpion theme going on. Scorpion Death Drop. Scorpion Death Lock. And Goldust has this whole Hollywood thing. Shattered Dreams? Final Curtain? So why not have a Knight Rider theme?"

"I can't wait to see that Induction Coil be laid out on someone." Jeff Hardy states, very matter of factly.

"It's a sick move. He uses his small size to his advantage." Kevin Nash answers.

"Who would have thought we'd make it to pro wrestling." Alvarez states and looks at Knightmare.

Alvarez and Knightmare were close friends growing up, and it seemed like they still had a bond to the day.

"I know, right? And I'm in the freakin Wolfpac!" Knightmare muses, like it's still hard to believe.

"And I'm in a 4:20 friendly tag team. Life is good."

"All I ask is no 'roids." Vince McMahon sighs.

"So no wellness policy?!" Sting and Jeff Hardy ask in unison.

"No 'roids, and no drug scandals." Vince McMahon states, and looks the other way, symbolizing that this company was a lot more lax, but he also would not be held accountable.

"So I can have some tequila while I'm commentating?" Vince Neil asks.

"It's Hollywood Fight Nights, so just whatever." Vince McMahon answers.

"Now, are we going to be in Hollywood every Monday?" Lita asks.

"Actually no, we'll be travelling around, staying a few hours away from wherever Raw is." Dixie answers.

"So say if Raw is in NYC, Hollywood Fight Nights would like be in Albany?" Casey asks.

"Exactly. And when Raw is in a different country, Hollywood Fight Nights will be near wherever Impact is set to be."

"But actually, Raw is in San Francisco next week- so you will be in Hollywood again. But after that it's on the road." Vince McMahon says.

"Vince, I hear you're putting some WWE guys here. I know Goldust, Heyman and me were the first ones you put over here. Who else is coming?" Rob Van Dam asks.

"I'm bringing Ryback over next week. He's going to be working with Goldberg against Bully Ray and Devon. I'm also bringing over Curtis Axel, but I'm going to use him as a singles competitor. Natalya is coming over here in a few months, after WWE goes to Canada for a few weeks. She will debut the Monday after the second Hollywood Fight Nights pay per view. And Zack Ryder is coming over." Vince McMahon answers.

"Who's TNA bringing over here?" Rob Van Dam asks, looking at Dixie.

"ODB is coming over next week. She's not going to debut until the first Monday we're out of Hollywood tho. We already have Jeff Hardy here, who will still portray Willow on Impact. Kurt Angle will be debuting on Hollywood Fight Nights when he returns from his injury- that was something Vince and I both agreed upon, because we both wanted Kurt Angle on Raw and Impact. And Garett Bischoff will be debuting when his dad debuts as the Hollywood Fight Nights back stage manager. And that should be in a week or two."

"And Matt, you're bringing in Reby right?" RVD asks.

"Yeah, shes gonna debut when we hit North Carolina."

"Is Chris Sabin coming in?"

"Yeah." AJ Styles answers.

"The roster really isn't that bad." Kevin Nash states. "And I know who Triple H is bringing in to create another faction."

"I think we're onto something great." Peter states, with a mouth full of french fry.

"We better be onto something great." Dixie says with a heavy sigh.

"Would it be appropriate to make a TNA joke? Like is that appropriate here?" Ryback asks, and looks at everyone's face, just to see what's the general feeling is with everyone.

Ryback shrugs, and due to not being able to read anyone's facial expressions, decides not to tell the joke.

"So when are we going to find out the ratings?" Kevin asks.

"Hold on." Vince McMahon states, and pulls out his black iPhone.

He pulls up the ratings and gets a very hard to read facial expression on his face.

"Please tell me it's at least a point higher than what TNA has been averaging." Dixie states, and chews nervously on her finger nails.

"We got a 1.0 rating for both hours for the 18-49 demographic. Raw got an average of 1.6." Vince McMahon states.

"Impact has been averaging a .85 if that. So this is good."

"It's very good." Vince McMahon smiles.

"We need to make it better." Sting states with a devious smile on his face.

"As soon as Bischoff comes in, I'm sure we'll be seeing shades of the past." Lex Luger laughs.

"It will be interesting to see what company will end up winning."

"You got that right, McMahon!" Kevin laughs.

The Hollywood Fight Nights roster sat and ate and chatted almost all night- until it was finally time to go back home or to the hotels. They had to get ready for the next week's show.


	4. Chapter 4

"Knightmare." Vince McMahon grabs the attention of the young talent, as he steps out of his Trans Am in the parking lot of the low brow abandoned theater that Hollywood Fight Nights was to be live in.

"Yeah?" He asks, and walks towards the owner of the WWE.

"You have some PR to do."

"What about the rest of the Wolfpac?"

"We need to expose the hottest member of the Wolfpac to the world."

"So when and where is this gonna go down?" Knightmare asks.

"Are you ready now?" Vince McMahon asks.

"Well I'm not in my ring attire, but yeah I'm ready to go if that's what you want."

"You already have your eye makeup on." Vince McMahon observes.

Knightmare laughed. "Real black eyes."

"Ah, well I like it for your character. When they fade, you're getting the makeup. Anyway, follow me."

Vince McMahon leads Knightmare to a limo that was waiting and motioned him.

"Nice limo."

"You better get used to this. You're going to be a huge star."

"Mr. McMahon, why are you saying those things? I may emulate Kevin Nash, but it's obvious that I'm like the product of Kevin Nash turning into Skeletor with Evil Lyn harvesting the muscle and height for the power of Greyskull." Knightmare laughs.

"Masters of the Universe, right?" Vince McMahon asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I'm a dork, I know."

"It's ok. Embrace it. The biggest stars all have a dorky side."

"Anyway, why do you feel like I'm going to be such a star? If Hollywood Fight Nights fail, I know I'm not going to make it on Raw or Smackdown, I don't even think I'll be a star on NXT. And I don't think Impact can afford any more people on the roster."

"I am Vince McMahon. I can make or break stars. I can decide your fate in this business. And if I want to make you a huge star, you're damn right I will."

Knightmare nodded. There was some silence, until the limo stopped and pulled up at the destination.

"A Hostess Snack cake outlet?" Knightmare asks.

"Yes."

Vince McMahon lets Knightmare out of the limo then orders for the limo to be parked behind the cupcake place- to wait for after Knightmare's first public, non, ring appearance.

Knightmare stands in front of the cupcake shop for a moment, wondering what was going on.

"Hostess Bakery Thrift Shop". Knightmare read out loud.

He makes his way into the cafe, and looks puzzled. It was a typical Hostess Outlet. There was no indication that a wrestler was supposed to be making an appearance, unless that wrestler was Twinkie the Kid with special guest referee the Fruit Pie Magician and King Ding Dong on commentary.

Knightmare walked up to the first register and went to see what was up.

"Hey, uh, I'm with Hollywood Fight Nights. I'm Knightmare. I'm supposed to do some sort of publicity thing here?"

"Hold on." The friendly faced female employee stated with a smile.

"ANN! THE HOLLYWOOD FIGHT NIGHT KID IS HERE."

Soon enough, Ann, who was more than likely the manager, came from the back, set down a big box of Twinkies, and rushed over to Knightmare.

"Hi! I'm Ann, and you must be..."

"Knightmare. With a K."

"Awesome! Follow me."

Knightmare felt a little scared, but followed the overly peppy Ann into the back room.

"What am I going to be doing? And can I get a Fruit Pie out of this?"

"Of course you can get a Fruit Pie out of this! You can have all the Fruit Pies you want! Hostess Snacks are the official snack of Hollywood Fight Nights!"

"They are?"

"Yup! So basically what we're going to do is have you take some products and we'll take pictures, for advertisements."

"So I'm going to be the face of Hostess Snacks partnership with Hollywood Fight Nights?"

"Yup!"

"So I basically have a Hollywood Fight Nights and Hostess deal going on."

Ann starts the photoshoot with Knightmare and that lasts for about 2 hours.

After the photoshoot was all said and done, she sent Knightmare on his way with all the Fruit Pies he could want. Hostess Fruit Pies were Knightmare's snack of choice. Especially the lemon kind.

Vince McMahons limo pulls up and Knightmare gets ushered inside.

"So how did it go?" Mr. McMahon asks.

"It went well. I didn't know Hollywood Fight Nights were being sponsored by Hostess."

"Hostess wanted to get involved. And I thought it would be a good idea."

"I think so too. I'm getting royalties and free Fruit Pies. I'm not complaining."

"Good, because it's good PR. It may seem silly, but this could really help your career. Slim Jims did wonders for Randy Savage in the 90's. Hostess can do wonders for you now."

"I find it funny how you choose the skinniest guy on the Hollywood Fight Nights roster to be the face of the Hostess partnership."

"Hey, I wanted a fresh face that will be exposed to the world. I was thinking of having Sting's wife do some promos with Hostess, but I honestly don't even know if I should market her and Sting separate. They seem to be clingy to each other, and I don't even know what image she's portraying."

"Hollywood whore. My mom has a similar look." Knightmare shrugs.

"I only signed her because I wanted Sting." Vince McMahon admins.

"She'll be a good poster to sell to teenage boys."

"I'm thinking of marketing them like Marlena and Goldust in the 90's. I'm not sure yet. I still have to think of other marketing ideas."

"That would be cool."

"I know Casey is in charge of her own publicity for her and Pyrovasion."

"Weren't they a like a teen hair metal band in the 80's?" Knightmare asks.

"Yup, and they actually did a lot of the early WWE music, such as the Ultimate Warrior's theme."

"That's pretty impressive."

"They've been working with the WWE for a long time. I helped them get them their start." Vince McMahon boasts.

"Nice."

"But I promise you, Knightmare. You will be a huge star."

"That's going to be amazing."


	5. Chapter 5

"Vince, I swear this second week has to have as much as a bang as last week. I just got news that Spike TV is not going to renew TNA's contract. And it's not looking too bright for other channels to pick us up. This is literally my last chance and my last hope." Dixie stated to Vince McMahon, a little before Hollywood Fight Nights was going to go on air.

"Well, just know we have a secured year long contract with TNT. Ted Turner is approaching this like WCW in the 90's- and I know it won't mess up, because WCW almost killed my company. And hopefully it becomes so big that it'll last more than a year."

"Vince, I'm not stupid, I know about all the WWE budget cuts. What if Hollywood Fight Nights is next to go?"

The WWE owner just laughed and placed a calming hand on Dixie's back.

"Dixie. Dear Dixie... I'll axe NXT and Smackdown before I axe Hollywood Fight Nights. Smackdown numbers are way down, and to be honest, I'm not big on the majority of NXT talents. Bringing Paige and Adam Rose to the man roster was a huge mistake. And I'm not even going to bring them over here. They had their chance, and they did not impress me, not one bit. The mistakes that I let go proved themselves in your company. And it was my mistake."

Vince McMahon stopped for a brief moment, and looked Dixie directly in the eyes, and stated "And between me and you, I hope Hollywood Fight Nights starts a Monday Night War again, and proves to be even bigger than Raw."

"Who's going to be the face of Hollywood Fight Nights tho?" Dixie asks, and looks over at some of the roster, who were hanging around a random Hostess snack cake display.

"I'm really fond of Knightmare. But I want to make a huge faction the face, and I'm going with Casey and Pyrovasion. The crowd already loves them. And it brings in the 80's metal fan audience, that we want, and they represent the 80's metal scene. And with most of Motley Crue being on commentary, that's what we need. And then we have the Wolfpac which represents the darker, sleazier side. And we have Goldust and Marlena to represent stereotypical Hollywood."

"Hostess Fruit Pie! Get your Hostess Fruit Pie! It's time for Hostess Fruit Pie!" Knightmare stated, standing up on a table. He was throwing various Hostess Fruit Pies at any talent that wanted them.

"That's the kid your fond of?" Dixie laughs.

"He's very marketable. And he's young. And not your typical mold. He's the sleazy side of Hollywood. The dark side. He represents American poverty and just the darker side of the usually glamorous places. And look at how well he advertises Hostess Fruit Pie. And he's going to be a huge help with the Mattel action figure line that we're going to have. He can be used for cross promotional stuff- especially with the Masters of the Universe line. I know what I'm doing with this kid."

"Get ready. Hollywood Fight Nights is going live to the Goldust and Marlena dressing room segment in 1 minute. CM Punk! Out to center stage." The backstage GM, Eric Bischoff, stated and did a finger motion, as to basically round everyone up.

"And after CM Punk does his little promo, I want AJ styles to come in and they talk- like about Ring Of Honor, and they, wrestle, for old times sake. Then they shake hands after the match." Vince McMahon states with a nod.

"Sounds good." AJ Styles states and CM Punk nods.

CM Punk grabs a bottle of Pepsi and runs out to the center stage.

The broadcast light goes on, indicating that Hollywood Fight Nights were live.

Vince McMahon makes his way to the broadcast room with Dixie Carter and they over see tonight's happenings- as well as the Raw broadcast on a TV in the same room.

The Hollywood Fight Nights opening intro goes on, and the screen cuts to the crowd cheering. Then it's cut right to the Goldust and Marlena segment.

"Hollywood is such a beautiful place." Goldust moans and touches his torso.

"And glamorous. It truly is the most beautiful place in the world. Everything is practically golden." Marlena moans and touches Goldust's platinum blonde wig.

"Only the beautiful can survive." Goldust states and does his signature breathing and rubbing motion.

That segment then soon ended, and the cameras then panned to CM Punk in the middle of the center stage.

"To be straight edge is to simply be better then the rest. It's a total mindset that is truly life changing, as well as life saving. It's not for the weak, but as in life, only the strong will survive. Only the strong can be straight edge. Those who aren't are nothing but weaklings. You're either a hard core straight edge for life, or you are a weak octopus. Don't be a weak octopus. Be straight edge. Everyone will thank you. It's not just me running my mouth. It's fact."

CM Punk stops, and takes a sip of his Pepsi. As soon as he caps the soda, he gets a tap on the back from the one and only AJ Styles.

"So I see you figured out what you want to do, huh?" AJ laughs.

"And I see you decided that Japan wasn't working out for you."

"What can I say? I missed the American food."

AJ and Punk laugh together for a few moments.

"So what do you say, old pal? Wanna wrestle for old time sakes?" AJ suggests.

CM Punk shrugs and says "why not?"

The match was announced to begin as soon as they returned from commercial break.

AJ Styles ends up winning the match, but he and CM Punk shake hands after the fact.

Next up was a backstage brawl between Goldberg and Ryback that was pretty intense. The crowd loved it- as it's been a dream match for many people for quite some time now.

Goldberg picked up the surprise win, much to Ryback's dismay.

After that, Matt and Jeff Hardy teamed up to have a match with Bad Influence- with Bad Influence winning.

There were a few more backstage segments, including some by the Wolfpac and Pyrovasion, and there was a final match- a kiddie pool (that was full) battle royal with Bully Ray being the last man standing.

*After the show. In the parking lot of the old theater.*

"You all did great tonight. Next week we're going to be coming live from Waterbury Connecticut, while Raw is in Hartford. Next week is going to be featuring Pyrovasion in a big way." Vince McMahon states. "It's where they are from, and I think it will help with getting the product over." He adds on.

"But we're going to be leaving for Connecticut tonight. By bus- so it will take a few days to get there. But I want everyone to update the social media stuff and all that stuff. And I really want Pyrovasion and Wolfpac, once in Waterbury, to make video diaries. We will use them on the show, as well as on the website." Dixie states.

"Ok, but who's travelling with who?" Rob Van Dam asks.

"Pyrovasion on bus one."

"Wolfpac on bus two."

"Team 4:20, Hardyz and Bad Infulence on bus three."

"Ryback, Goldberg, CM Punk, Bully Ray, AJ Styles on bus four."

"Lita, Marlena, Dixie and ODB on bus five."

"Eric Bischoff, myself, the commentators and anyone else I forgot on bus six."

"And without further ado, the bus drivers know where you are going, so we will meet up in Connecticut in a matter of days! Enjoy!" Vince McMahon states and waves everyone off and onto the different buses.

Oh joy was this setting up to be a fun trip!


End file.
